


The Warrior's Child

by CopperDragon8



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDragon8/pseuds/CopperDragon8
Summary: The child of two warriors is consistently told that she "does not know" what war is. She wants to change that.





	The Warrior's Child

'You don't know. You will when you grow up.'

That's all they tell her. They keep saying that she needs to learn more, and that she should go back to her room and read her books. 

She's a smart child, even at nine. 

But she is also a child that is scared of her parents, and so she goes back to her room and reads her books, trying to ignore her parent's voices downstairs saying things about "enemy forces" and "coming from these points" and "wiping out the scum". 

-:-

"You need to grow up before you become involved in our work. For now, read your book." Her father's rumbling voice silences her. 

'But...father, I've already read it twice.'

His massive hands pick her up and carry her out of the room. 

"Then read it thrice. I have things to organize."

-:-

'Mother...is there anything I can do to help you?'

"No. I must focus."

A short silence.

'Mother...may i-'

"Gray." 

Her mother's voice cuts through the air like a knife. The child's stomach begins to churn.

"I have other things to work on. Things you don't know. You must leave."

She hurries out of the room as fast as she can.

-:-

"You don't know."

She's heard it time and time again by now. It's all they say. No time for dinner with her or to ask her what has happened with her pet cats. It's only that "you don't know" and that they have things to do.   
She hides in a corner of the library so that her parents won't hear or see her tears. 

As she stands up, wiping her nose, she notices a very old book on one of the shelves.

As she picks it up, her sadness very slowly sharpens into anger.

-:-

War.

So that is what changed her parents so. 

The book has not left her hands for almost two full days.

She hears that war can be the product of many people, perhaps she can convince them all to stop. So that she may have her parents back.

-:-

The next time the tall man comes to visit her father, and her father steps out of the room to get "the papers", she walks in and asks the tall man how to stop war.

The tall man offers a rather sad looking smile, and tells her that there is some knowledge she shouldn't seek out.

When he leans down to tell her this, she places her palm on his forehead.

As the tall man lands on the ground. She realizes.

She knows.

-:-

Gray creeps out of her window and into town before her father returns.

The book feels comforting in her hands.

She sees several figures walking towards a large building. Armor covers each and every bit of their bodies.

She begins walking towards them. Perhaps they could teach her more things.

And within the book, the devil chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this piece was "War" 
> 
> big love to my beta readers. couldn't be confident in my stuff without you guys.


End file.
